1. Field of the Invention
1 The present invention relates to a pivot apparatus of a digital video display device having a PIP (picture-in-picture) function, and more particulary to a pivot apparatus of a digital video display device having a PIP function, enabling a PIP display to be viewed in the same direction as a main display.
2. Description of the Related Art
Video display devices having diverse additional functions together with basic functions are readily available on the market, such additional functions being, for example, a PIP function or a pivotal display function.
In general, the PIP function is a screen editing function for simultaneously showing a main display and PIP displays on the screen of one video display device, such as displaying one television channel on a main display area of the screen and another television channel in a sub-display area, i.e., PIP area. With respect to the present invention the PIP function simultaneously displays on the main display a video image input from a personal computer and in the PIP display area a video image input from various signal sources such as a TV, VTR, DVD, and the like.
With respect to the pivot function, to a screen editing function changes the appearance of the displayed image to accommodate the viewer when a video display device is rotated between a lateral (horizontal: horizontal size of image is greater than vertical size) direction and a longitudinal (vertical: vertical size of image is greater than horizontal size) direction. Accordingly, when an image representing, for example, a page of a word processing document is transmitted to a video display device positioned laterally, the viewer will see only a portion of the page, then if the display device is to be positioned longitudinally by rotating to device 90° the screen editing function may change the appearance of the displayed image so that the viewer can see the whole page.
Example of such pivoting or rotatable display devices are provided by Japanese Patent Publication 9-083981 to Ikeda Koji and entitled Picture Communication Equipment; U.S. Pat. No. 5,329,289 to Kohichiro Sakamoto et al. and entitled Data Processor With Rotatable Display; U.S. Pat. No. 5,566,098 to Samuel A. M. Lucente et al and entitled Rotatable Pen-Based Computer With Automatic Reorienting Display; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,923,528 to Roger Lee and entitled Pivotal Apparatus For Flat Display.